OVERDOSE
by Riyui
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu isi hati seseorang. Sekasar apapun hinaan dan cacian yang Naruto berikan pada Hinata, seburuk apapun pandangan Hinata terhadap Naruto, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan keduanya. Nyatanya, mereka tak sengaja terikat oleh benang takdir yang membuat keduanya saling terjerat dan terhubung satu sama lain.


© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Loving can hurt**

 **Loving can hurt sometimes**

 **But it's the only thing that I know**

.

.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan di atas lantai koridor. Kedua tangannya mengenggam erat dua buah buku tebal nan berat yang merupakan kunci masa depannya. Bibir dan tangannya bergetar hebat karena kedinginan. Kemeja yang ia gunakan untuk ke kampus saat ini sangat tidak cocok dengan cuaca hari ini. Dalam hati ia merutukki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menonton perkiraan cuaca hari ini di televisi. Ia tidak tahu-menahu jika hari ini ada hujan saat jam kuliahnya. Perlahan, langkah kaki itu terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa ada sepasang kaki yang lebih besar daripada miliknya menghadang jalannya untuk terus berjalan. Dengan hati-hati wajahnya mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik kaki itu, berharap sang pemilik akan memberinya jalan untuk pergi. Namun, kesempatannya menghilang saat tahu siapa pemilik sepasang kaki itu.

Bibir dan tangannya yang sudah bergetar makin bergetar lagi saat menatap sepasang manik sapphire yang menatapmya dengan tajam hingga membuat tubuhnya menjadiikut gemetaran. "Mana?"Alis pemilik sapphire itu terangkat sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta sesuatu.

"A-ano...,"bibirnya mengatup-ngatup, ia merasa dirinya sedang bertambah kecil saat ini. Ia lupa membawakan barang yang harusnya ia bawa untuk diberikan pada pria di depannya itu. Dirinya kalap. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa membawa barang sepenting itu?

Barang yang kapan saja bisa menjadi taruhan nyawanya.

"Kau lupa?"Nada pria itu meninggi yang membuat dirinya kian menciut. Tundukkan kepalanya makin ia dalamkan, tak berani lagi menatap sorot mata tajam yang bisa membuatnya menangis darah kapan saja. "Apa ini?"Lanjutnya singkat saat melihat buku bercover ungu yang sangat tebal. Dengan paksa, tangan kekarnya menarik buku itu dan membacanya judulnya sekilas sebelum dirinya mendengus nafas kesal.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas pribadi milikmu, sedangkan milikku tak kau kerjakan? Kau memang ingin menjatuhkan aku, ya, Hinata?"

Hinata kembali menciut, dadanya bergemuruh ketakutan saat tangan kekar itu merobek beberapa bagian buku itu dan lalu membuangnya kasar ke tong sampah. Ya Tuhan. Buku itu adalah tugas pribadinya yang telah susah payah ia kerjakan selama tiga hari ini. Dengan mengetik penuh kehati-hatian agar tidak terjadi sedikitpun kesalahan. Buku tebal yang berisi seratus empat puluh tiga halaman tugas miliknya itu kini sudah hancur.

Genangan air mata membasahi pelupuk mata amethystnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan tangisnya tidak keluar. Bisa-bisa akan ada cacian yang keluar dari bibir berduri pria itu. Ia harus menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Go-gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah membuatnya, tapi tugasmu tertinggal di kamarku. Maafkan aku,"dengan sopan ia membungkuk meminta maaf pada Naruto. Walau sebenarnya ia sadar hal itu tidak akan berlaku untuknya. Sampai kapanpun.

"Klise sekali alasanmu. Mengapa kau membawa milikmu dan milikku tidak kau bawa? Jelas, kan? Kau ingin menjatuhkanku."

Hinata menggeleng sekuat tenaganya ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, "tidak, a-aku akan pulang sesekarang. Aku akan mengambilnya!"Seru Hinata cepat, dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari Naruto. Pulang untuk mengambil tugas Naruto? Rasanya tidak apa. Ia bisa sekalian mengganti kemejanya yang tidak cukup tebal untuk menahan dinginnya suhu hari ini.

.

.

Tapi bagaimana dengan tugasnya sendiri?

Ah, rasanya masih bisa dikumpulkannya besok.

.

.

Entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan saat tubuhnya hanya diam ketika melihat Hinata berlari seperti itu. Ia menyeringai tipis saat menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata yang sedang berlari dari belakang. Ia dapat melihat pantat berisi yang Hinata miliki bergoyang-goyang. Kemejanya memang tidak terlalu tipis, namun kemeja itu terlalu pas dengan tubuh mungilnya sehingga mencetak bra renda yang dikenakannya. Tak ada yang ingin Naruto lakukan selain menunggu gadis itu kembali dengan membawa tugasnya. Dengan pikiran-pikiran kotor Naruto terhadap Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini kepadanya?"

Suara berat yang sedikit cempreng yang sudah sangat Naruto kenali mengalihkan perhatian Naruto pada pemilik suara itu. Alisnya terangkat dan dahinya mengerut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus ikut campur urusanku, Kiba?"Mata Naruto menatap tidak suka pada pria bertato di depannya itu. Apa pedulinya?

"Kurasa sudah cukup kau memanfaatkan Hinata. Dia terlalu baik untuk pria sepertimu—"

"Dan apa dia baik untuk pria yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain?"Tubuh Naruto bergerak membelakangi Kiba. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sedikit rambut kuningnya yang sedikit basah. "Oh, kurasa tidak,"ucapnya sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang memilih tetap berdiri di sana. Ia menghela nafas yang berat.

"Karena aku menyukainya..."Kiba memandangi punggung Naruto yang sesaat hilang karena berbelok, "tak kubiarkan kau mempermainkannya seperti ini."

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata? Kau baru sampai di kampus dan langsung pulang karena hanya ingin mengambil tugas milik Naruto?"Suara cempreng milik Sakura menggema di telinga Hinata saat ia datang kembali ke kampus setelah pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil tugas milik Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan dan menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah, aku tak memikirkan apapun saat itu,"jawabnya setelah mereka berdua duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sakura menghela nafas kasar mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu selalu begini! Apa kau tidak lelah dengan sikapnya itu? Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu saja. Dia pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih setelah memanfaatkan orang,"Omelnya saat Hinata bersikap tak acuh padanya. "Apa kau tidak lelah menjadi mainannya? Bibirnya itu... ergh! Aku merasa ingin merobeknya karena kata-kata kasar yang diucapkannya padamu! Sungguh! Dia pasti adalah reinkarnasi dari iblis di neraka!"Emerald hijaunya berapi-api seakan dirinya disekelilingi api.

"Tapi dia sahabat kekasihmu."

"Tapi mereka berbeda!"Seru Sakura jelas. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya disangkut-pautkan ketika membahas Naruto.

"Hm, kalau begitu memohonlah pada Sasuke-kun, agar Naruto berhenti mengangguku,"ujar Hinata sesaat sebelum ia membaca buku materi yang akan dipelajari sebentar lagi.

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Aku membencimu yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto,"Emerald hijau itu menatap Hinata lembut tetapi terlihat dingin. "Dan kebodohanmu berubah menjadi seperti orang cerdas saat bersamaku. Bisa tidak kau merubahnya? Menjadi orang cerdas saat bersama Naruto saja,"Sakura mengeluh. Hinata selalu saja begini, ia menjadi tampak bodoh saat berhadapan dengan si Kuning Naruto. Sedangkan saat bersama Sakura selaku sahabatnya sendiri, Hinata bersikap seperti orang cerdas yang terus-terusan belajar.

"Bisakah? Hm, kurasa, mungkin."

"Ya sudah, lakukanlah. Jangan bicara saja."Sakura terlebih dahulu mendengus kesal sebelum ikut mempelajari materi yang akan dipelajari hari ini. Keadaan itu mengubah suasana kelas menjadi sunyi karena semuanya juga ikut mempelajari materi tersebut. Takut-takut Kakashi yang notabenenya dosen killer akan memberi ujian dadakan hari ini.

Tapi tak sesuai perkiraannya. Hinata berpikir hari ini ia sudah lepas dari Naruto yang sedang belajar di kelas lain. Tapi itu meleset. Ketentraman hatinya runtuh sesaat ketika melihat bukunya ditutup oleh tangan kekar berkulit tan. Wajah Hinata menunduk. Di bawah sana, ia sedang mengutukki diri pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Ikut aku,"tanpa ada izin dari Hinata, Naruto langsung menarik lengan mungil itu, membawanya keluar dari kelas yang akan segera berlangsung itu. Naruto tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi jika Hinata absen di kelas itu. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu?"Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang menunduk di depannya. "Kau tadi, bersama Kiba?"Hinata tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mendongak menatap mata Naruto dengan cemas. Bagaimana pria di depannya ini bisa tahu?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?! Alasan untuk mengambil tugasku tadi hanya sebuah bungkusan untuk menutupi kedok jika kau pulang ke rumah bersamanya?"

Tak ada yang lebih Hinata takutkan selain emosi Naruto yang tak pernah beraturan. Emosi yang kapan saja dapat meluap dan megancam nyawanya walaupun hanya karena masalah sebesar biji jagung. Ia takut pada Naruto yang temperamental.

Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik selain mengubah tatapan matanya dan menunduk dalam diam. Hinata akan membiarkan pria di depannya itu berbicara sepuasnya. Mencaci atau menghina Hinata juga boleh, asalkan pria itu tidak bermain fisik. Tidak, jangan sampai bermain fisik.

Dengan cengkeraman yang kuat pada kedua bahu Hinata, Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam dan begitu dingin. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, lajang?"

Dada Hinata memanas saat mendengar hinaan Naruto. Tidak apa, ia masih bisa menahannya.

Naruto sendiri tak peduli jika ia ditatap ngeri oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi kampus. Ia sendiri tak peduli jika mereka menatap kasihan pada gadis mungil di depannya. Tak ada yang harus ia pedulikan. Dengan kasar dia menyentak bahu Hinata dan menyandarkan kasar Hinata ke dinding. Hal itu berhasil membuat Hinata meringis pelan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Bercinta dengannya?"Bisik Naruto pelan, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam leher Hinata. Berusaha mencium aroma dari tubuh Hinata. Seakan kesal karena sedari tadi Hinata hanya diam saja, Naruto menggigit leher Hinata dengan kuat yang berhasil membuat pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan.

"Jawab aku, Hinata! Setelah ini kau akan bercinta dengannya?"

"Ti-tidak.."Jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Dan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega saat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher milik Hinata.

Dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya, Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan kasar penuh gairah dan nafsu.

Tak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain diam dan membalasnya tanpa penolakkan. Naruto menekan kuat tengkuknya agar dapat memperdalam ciuman mereka lagi. Hinata tak bisa protes saat lidah Naruto mengabsen satu persatu giginya dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Dan Hinata tak bisa menahan desahannya saat tangan kekar itu meremas pelan payudaranya yang masih terbalut sweater hangatnya. Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena pasokan oksigennya yang habis akibat ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri menaikkan bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum sinis dengan mengejek. "Seperti biasanya, kau begitu menggoda,"Ucapnya sebelum tangan kekarnya menepuk pantat sintal itu dengan cukup keras. Hinata kembali menunduk dan memilih kembali diam. "Entah kenapa aku yakin malam ini kau akan menggoda Kiba dan bercinta dengannya, begitukan hidup gadis murahan?"Hinata menahan amarah yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya itu, namun ia kembali memilih menahannya hinngga Naruto akan lelah sendiri dan berhenti menghinanya. Itu lebih baik, dibandingkan melawan Naruto. Sama saja seperti bunuh diri.

"Ti-tidak,"Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang penuh getaran. Ia ingin segera Naruto mengakhirinya saat ini. Karena hanya Naruto yang mampu mengakhirinya.

"Kalau begitu, rumahku, jam tujuh malam."

Kening Hinata mengernyit meminta penjelasan. Apa yang Naruto maksudkan?

"Buktikan jika kau tidak bersamanya malam ini,"Naruto menjawab dengan nada menuntut. Ia tidak peduli apapun jawab Hinata. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah ia harus menuntaskan gairahnya malam ini pada Hinata. Oh, lihatlah payudara gadis ini yang masih terlihat besar walaupun sudah dilapisi dengan kemeja dan sweater. Hanya melihatnya seperti itu saja berhasil membuat tubuh di bawahnya sesak, begitu sesak.

Hinata memilih tak bersuara dan tetap diam. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana agar ia bisa keluar dari jerat Naruto ketika malam tiba.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kantin saat selesai sarapan. Ia merasa lega karena perutnya yang semula kosong kini sudah terisi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok kuning yang ia kenali sedang mencumbu ria gadis indigo yang sedang bersamanya. Ia menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ck, dia sudah mulai,"Lirihnya sesaat. Ia memilih tak bersuara dan tetap berdiam diri di sana sambil menatap pemandangan panas itu. Sayangnya, pemandangan itu tak berlangsung lama dan tak cukup untuk membuatnya ekresi di tempat. Ia masih berdiri di sana sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali berjalan.

Tubuh tingginya mulai bergerak saat ia melihat sendiri gadis indigo itu pergi saat Naruto dengan jelas menyuruhnya pergi. Kakinya berjalan secara otomatis melangkah mendekati Naruto yang telah ia amati sedari tadi. Tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dada.

"Sarapanmu?"Tanyanya saat sudah sampai di tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Lumayan,"Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?"Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Menurutmu apa?"Tanya Naruto saat langkahnya sudah tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Menghajarnya?"Tebak Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghajar Kiba. Dia sangat lancang sudah menyukai Hinata. Dia pikir aku ini tidak tahu?"Ujar Naruto.

"Lalu dengan dia?"Sasuke kembali bertanya sebelum langkahnya terhenti dan membuarkan tubuhnya menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Kau mau ikut? Malam ini di rumahku, jam tujuh malam,"Ajak Naruto sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?"Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya meragukan akan tawaran Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu.. tapi mungkin dengan sedikit ancaman keras, dia akan datang. Pasti,"Jawab Naruto dengan senyum percaya diri. "Bagaimana? Ikut?"Tawarnya lagi pada pemuda emo di depannya itu. Sasuke terlihat seperti menimang-nimang tawaran Naruto sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, kupikir hanya berdua lebih baik."

"Aku pikir kau tidak benar-benar menyukai si pink itu,"Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "dia tidak terlalu menarik, menurutku. Dadanya tak sebesar milik Hinata,"Naruto berbicara dengan sedikit menambahkan nada mengejek di dalam kalimatnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Dan aku pikir kau akan benar-benar mengencani Hinata, tapi nyatanya aku salah. Kau terlalu buruk dalam urusan percintaan dibanding aku, Naruto,"Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "setidaknya aku lebih baik dalam urusan menghargai perempuan,"Balas Sasuke dengan tawa ejekannya yang penuh hinaan.

"Mungkin? Setidaknya kau hanya unggul dalam satu hal dibandingku, teme,"Naruto memutuskan menerobos tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih berdiam diri di sana.

"Satu? Bukankah aku unggul semuanya darimu?"Sasuke menyusul langkah Naruto hingga mereka berjalan beriringan kembali.

"Buktikan saja."

.

.

Hinata tak begitu terkejut saat Kiba mengatakan bahwa dengan sepenuh hati ia akan membantu Hinata untuk menghindari jerat Naruto pada malam ini. Hinata bersyukur pemuda di depannya ini begitu baik dan tulus menjadi temannya walaupun dirinya sudah dihajar ratusan kali oleh Naruto yang sangat melarang mereka berdua untuk dekat.

Kiba sendiri lebih tidak terkejut ketika Hinata datang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang tegang dan pucat. Hal ini sudah sangat sering terjadi. Kiba pun tak begitu peduli dengan ancaman-ancaman yang Naruto berikan padanya saat ia melarang Kiba dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Sama sekali tak peduli dan Kiba tak akan mencemaskan hal itu. Baginya, yang harus ia cemaskan adalah keselamatan Hinata yang terus terancam akibat pemuda kuning jabrik itu.

Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya di depan dadanya. Bibirnya berguman tak jelas, kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan tak beraturan, duduknya terlihat tak nyaman. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari seakan-akan sedang mengawasi sesuatu. Takut-takut hal yang ditakutinya dan juga hal yang ia benci datang ketika sedang bersama Kiba seperti ini.

Gadis itu tentu saja mencemaskan Kiba. Ancaman Naruto tak pernah main-main. Pernah suatu ketika, Hinata tak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk ke baju mahal milik Naruto. Naruto mengancamnya jika ia tak akan pulang dengan selamat saat itu jika Hinata tak menuruti kemauannya. Benar saja, Hinata hampir saja bercinta dengan Naruto di kampus karena ia tak mengikuti kehendak Naruto untuk bermalam di rumahnya.

Untung saja saat itu Kiba datang menolong. Entah apa yang harus Hinata katakan, ia merasa seluruh harga dirinya berhutang budi pada pemuda bertatto di kedua pipinya itu.

"Kali ini, apa ancamannya?"Kiba bersuara karena merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti keduanya. Ia berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antaranya dan juga Hinata. Hinata hanya menoleh sekilas dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Ia tak mengatakan apapun.."Lirih Hinata pelan sehingga lebih menyerupai bisikan. Namun, Kiba masih tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melindungimu, apa pun yang terjadi,"Ucap Kiba akhirnya yang tentu saja mendapatkan senyuman bahagia dari Hinata. Ia ikut tersenyum saat dapat melihat amethyst itu berbinar-binar bahagia.

"A-arigatou, Kiba-kun,"Ucap terimakasih Hinata. Ia tak tahu harus berucap apa lagi pada Kiba yang tak pernah kenal bosan untuk membantunya.

"Yah, _it's okay_."

.

.

Shino baru saja selesai dari kelasnya ketika Kiba datang sambil menceritakan kebahagiaannya karena Hinata meminta bantuan perlindungannya lagi. Sejujurnya, Shino cukup bosan dengan topik yang Kiba hadirkan saat berbincang bersama dirinya. Kalau tak mengenai anjing-anjing lucu yang ia lihat, pasti tak jauh-jauh dari Hinata.

Shino sempat berpikiran kalau Kiba itu hanya memiliki dua memori. Yaitu anjing dan Hinata. Shino bergidik ngeri saat pemikirannya muncul kalau Hinata yang baik seperti itu disandingkan dengan anjing di dalam otak sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak bosan membantunya?"Tanya Shino saat Kiba selesai dengan ceritanya mengenai Hinata. Ia tak menyimak dengan cukup baik, sehingga tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang Kiba bicarakan.

"Tentu saja tidak,"Jawab Kiba sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya Shino basa-basi.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya. Jika aku katakan, aku takut kau akan membocorkannya."

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?"Tanya Shino tak terima.

"Sedikit,"Jawab Kiba tanpa dosa.

"Hm, begitu,"Ujar Shino seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu jangan menyebutku temanmu lagi."

"Mauku begitu."

"Kau, sialan!"Shino menendang kaki Kiba dengan pelan, lalu Kiba tertawa sejenak.

"Kau tak berniat mencari wanita pendampingmu, Shino? Atau perlu aku carikan?"Kiba mengangkat kedua alisnya menggoda Shino.

"Aku tak terlalu menyukai wanita, kata Shikamaru itu merepotkan. Dan kurasa itu benar sepenuhnya."

"Benarkah?"

Shino menangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah,"Kiba tak bersuara lagi sesaat dan langsung berdiri ketika melihat jamnya menunjukkan angka sebelas.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Shino sedikit penasaran.

"Aku harus ikut kelas Iruka-sensei jam setengah duabelas nanti. Sampai jumpa,"Kiba mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Shino yang merasa tidak cukup adil.

"Yah, pergilah, dan jangan kembali,"usir Shino.

"Baiklah."

"Persetan denganmu,"Ucap Shino karena merasa kesal dengan Kiba. Hari ini ia harus kembali makan sendirian di kantin. Jujur saja, Shino bukanlah orang yang senang berbaur, sejauh ini, dia belum pernah digosipkan dekat dengan wanita manapun dan juga sejauh ini, ia berteman sangat dekat hanya dengan Kiba. Ia merasa enggan kalau harus sendirian makan di tengah ramainya kantin. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia sudah terlalu lapar untuk menunda makannya. Dengan agak malas ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanannya di sebuah meja kosong dekat pojokkan.

Sungguh miris hidupnya.

Shino baru makan sekitar lima suap, dan makannya terhenti saat ia mendapati ada seseorang yang meletakkan nampannya di mejanya. Dilihat dari tangannya, Shino bisa menebak jika itu perempuan.

"Boleh aku makan di sini?"

Mata Shino menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu dari tangannya, lalu terhenti karena ia terkesima dengan wajah gadis itu. cantik dan menawan.

Rambut pirang gadis itu dikepang satu di sampinng, matanya yang berwarna cokelat dan tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil terasa menghentikkan waktu Shino sejenak. Ia tak berhenti terkesima karena kecantikkan gadis itu. sedangkan gadis itu menautkan alisnya karena merasa tak enak dipandangi seperti itu oleh Shino.

"Tak boleh? Baiklah, terimakasih,"Gadis itu hendak mengambil kembali nampannya, namun tangan Shino menahannya.

"Tak apa, kau boleh makan disini."

Merasa mendapatkan izin, gadis itu tersenyum membungkuk untuk berterimakasih pada Shino, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia duduk di depan Shino dan memakan makanannya.

"A-aku.. Shino Aburame,"Shino memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan senang dan membalas uluran tangan Shino.

"Aku, Arika Kaoshi. Senang berkenalan denganmu,"Sahutnya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar.

Entahlah apa namanya, yang terasa, jantung Shino berdegup kencang.

Ia merasa seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya saat melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Pelipisnya mengucurkan keringatnya yang begitu deras. Ia menatap layar ponsel pintarnya yang terus berbunyi.

Itu dari Naruto.

Hinata sama sekali tak berniat mengangkat telepon pria itu atau membalas pesannya. Ia hanya butuh pesan atau telepon dari Kiba yang sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan rencananya. Hinata menunggunya, namun hal itu tak kunjung datang. Ia bolak-balik di kamarnya saat merasakan ponselnya makin sering berbunyi. Ia putus asa.

Tapi seketika, harapannya muncul saat ia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Kiba yang berisi hanya menyuruh Hinata cepat datang ke rumah Naruto.

Hinata tidak tahu-menahu apa yang Kiba rencanakan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jerat Naruto. Namun, mungkin inikah rencananya?

Sejujurnya Hinata tak begitu yakin. Ia bisa saja tidak datang ke rumah Naruto dan langsung tidur saja. Membiarkan jika besok Naruto mencacinya jika malam ini ia menganggap Hinata tidak datang karena sedang bercinta dengan Kiba. Tapi, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan untuk menghukumnya. Ia menelan ludahnya secara kasar saat membayangkan kemungkinan hal-hal yang akan terjadi padanya. Itu begitu buruk.

Hinata membaca perlahan dan pasti pesan singkat yang Kiba kirimkan. Membacanya berulang-ulang, berharap tulisannya akan berubah. Namun, sialnya tulisan itu tetap saja sama walaupun seribu kali ia baca.

 **Kiba**

 **Datanglah ke rumah Naruto, sekarang.**

Tulisan pesan itu tetap sama. Dengan langkah berat, Hinata membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kaos tebal yang mungkin bisa menutupi bagian tubuhnya, terutama bagian dadanya. Lalu, ia mengambil rok yang tak kalah tebalnya, yang lumayan panjang. Hinata memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin dan berguman geli saat melihat penampilannya begitu buruk.

Masa bodo Hinata dengan hal ini. Dia hanya akan bertemu Naruto. Bukan siapapun.

Dengan langkah yang berat, dia membuka kenop pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar melewati sang ayah yang acuh tak acuh dengan kepergiannya. Hinata sendiri sudah lupa kalau dirinya memiliki seorang ayah dan adik remaja perempuan yang tinggal serumah dengannya.

.

"Kau tidak memiliki selera berpakaian yang baik ya?"Oceh Naruto saat melihat Hinata datang dengan style pakaian yang begitu buruk.

"..."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, matanya tak lepas sedari tadi manatap ponsel pintarnya yang ia genggam erat. Ia menunggu pesan Kiba selanjutnya. Tapi, sudahh hampir dua puluh menit sejak pesan singkat Kiba, tak ada lagi pesan lainnya yang menyusul.

Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti dengan kuat, dan Hinata langsung meringis saat ia sadar bibirnya baru saja berdarah karena ia menggigitinya terlalu kuat.

"Bibirmu berdarah. Perlu aku bersihkan?"Tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda. Hinata ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Ti-tidak, terimaka-kasih,"Tolaknya berusaha selembut mungkin.

Naruto sedikit merasa jengkel dengan hal yang Hinata lakukan. Hinata tak pernah sedetikpun menatapnya, namun terus-terusan menatap layar ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Menunggu sesuatu?"Alis Naruto terangkat dan matanya menatap dalam ke dalam amethyst Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, tapi ekspresi wajahnya ketakutan.

"Menunggu kode dari Kiba, ya?"

Hinata terkejut, saat itu juga ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyeringai tipis lalu melemparkan sebuah ponsel ke arah Hinata. Itu, ponsel Kiba.

"Da-darimana ka-kau dapatkan ini?"Hinata terbelalak saat dirinya sudah memastikan dengan pasti jika itu benar-benar ponsel Kiba. Riwayat-riwayat pesannya sangat lah sama dengan riwayat pesannya bersama Kiba di ponselnya sendiri. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sedikit ketakutan saat pria itu memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kukira, saat kau ku suruh pergi, kau akan segera pergi ke tempat Kiba untuk meminta bantuan,"Naruto memberi jeda, matanya ia buka dan menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan nakal. "Ternyata dugaanku benar sekali, jadi, apa aku harus menyiakannya?"Lanjutnya.

Hinata hampir saja menangis saat itu juga. Seharusnya ia tetap tinggal di rumahnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Kini ia benar-benar merasa dirinya di dalam bahaya yang tak dapat dihindari.

"Ka-kau apakan Ki-kiba-kun?"Hinata mengatup bibirnya kuat-kuat saat mendengar ada getaran di kalimat yang ia ucapkan, kepalanya menunduk, ia menatap ke arah lantai rumah Naruto yang sepi. Jelas saja, hanya ada dia dan Naruto di sini. Matanya memejam, Hinata tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya. Dan lebih buruk lagi, dia telah mencelakai Kiba kali ini!

"Mungkin aku sedikit memberinya pelajaran karena aku sudah cukup muak dengannya,"Jawab Naruto. Ia mengatakan itu dengan nada penyesalan yang ia buat sendiri.

Hinata menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang saja?"Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata. Tanpa ada izin dari sang gadis, dengan agak kasar, Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan gaya ala bridal menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto menerjang pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci, menghempaskan Hinata ke ranjang besar miliknya seorang. Tanpa lupa, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tak ada yang menganggu aktifitas malamnya nanti.

Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya. Air mata sudah tergenang di mata amethystnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat seperti ini sejak dirinya sudah menjadi mainan Naruto dua tahun lalu.

Kepindahannya ke Konoha memang sangatlah buruk.

Tanpa ia sadari, kepindahannya itu adalah jalan terbesar menuju neraka.

Dengan ganas, Naruto mencium bibir Hinata. Tanpa ampun, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas. Hinata tak memberikan respon apapun, bibirnya terkatup. Naruto yang merasa kesal langsung saja menggigiti bibir bawah Hinata yang sudah berdarah tadinya sehingga membuat Hinata meringis pelan karena kesakitan. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Naruto memasuki rongga mulut Hinata, menjelajahinya. Mengabsen satu persatu giginya yang rapi.

"Balas, ciumanku,"Naruto bersuara di tengah ciuman mereka karena merasa kurang puas saat Hinata tak membalasnya. Hinata sendiri sudah hampir menangis saat itu juga. Dirinya tidak kuat membayangkan jika malam ini ia akan bergumul dengan Naruto, melepaskan kesuciannya yang sudah selama dua puluh dua tahun ia jaga. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Hinata merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

Merasa Hinata masih belum mau meresponnya, dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menelusuri leher jenjang Hinata dan menjilati serta membuat beberapa bekas disana.

Ya, Tuhan. Ini rasanya aneh. Hinata seakan menginginkan lebih, namun ia merasa terluka jika harus melakukannya. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaganya menahan desahan yang selalu hampir lolos dari bibirnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar ada penyelamat yang datang. Walaupun itu rasanya mustahil.

Tangan kekar Naruto mulai menelusuri tubuh Hinata, ia menarik kaos Hinata agar terangkat ke atas. Ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri saat melihat bra pink yang Hinata kenakan. Sangat serasi dengan kulitnya. Naruto segera mengangkat branya ke atas tanpa melepaskan kaitannya. Dengan gairah yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, Naruto meremas kasar payudara yang cukup besar itu.

Hinata merutukki dirinya yang gagal menahan desahannya sendiri. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai mendengar desahan Hinata. "Teruslah begitu,"Ucapnya.

"A-aku mohon, he-henti― akh!"Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia merasakan payudaranya sedang dibasahi dengan air liur dari lidah Naruto. Ini, begitu nikmat.

Lagi dan lagi, Hinata gagal menahan desahannya. Naruto semakin bernafsu menjamah tubuh Hinata. Tapi semuanya terhenti ketika Naruto mendengar suara dobrakkan di pintu kamarnya.

Sial, ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia lupa mengunci pintu depan.

.

.

.

[A/N]

To be continued

Untuk pair, fanfic ini rasanya akan memakai beberapa pair yang sama dengan cerita aslinya, namun, akan ada beberapa yang berbeda. Tapi, cerita ini akan lebih ditujukan pada NARUHINA, dengan kata lain, pair lain hanya sebagai penyokong cerita. So? No bash and flame^^

Dan fanfic ini bukan PWP kok, tenang saja, bukan kok :D

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

 **-Riyui**


End file.
